


Through Strange Eyes

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [9]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Bodyswap, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: A newly uncovered piece of Prothean tech goes haywire as Ashley and Garrus investigate with unexpected results.Pairing: Garrus Vakarian/Ashley WilliamsPrompt: bodyswap OR dragon AUbeta: imaginary_golux
Relationships: Garrus Vakarian/Ashley Williams
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620205
Kudos: 12
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Through Strange Eyes

“Excited for tonight?” Garrus asked as they climbed to their sniper’s vantage point. 

“Terrified and trying not to think about it,” Ashley replied. “Keep your eyes open, Vakarian; there’ve been reports of recent seismic activity in the area.”

The turian nodded. “Looks like a recent crevasse opened up. Could provide useful cover.”

“Let’s check it out.” She squinted into it. “Looks like something glowing down there.”

And that was the last thing either of them remembered until they woke up at the bottom of the crevasse. 

“Williams, Vakarian, goddamnit, report! I need my eyes up top!”

Ashley grunted, and coughed. “Sorry, Skipper.” Her eyes flicked over to the display on her visor. “Something weird down here; Prothean tech. Tagging it for a recovery team.” She hopped up to a ledge giving her the cover and the view they’d been seeking. “I’m ready on your signal; lost sight of Vakarian.” She scanned the crevasse. 

“Funny, Scars.” James laughed. “Just keep these pirates heads’ down.”

“Aye-aye,” she muttered as she spotted a too-familiar form just starting to stir. “Oh, crap,” she realized as she looked down through Garrus’s visor at Garrus’s three-taloned hand. “Gar? Are you okay?” she patted her body’s cheek. 

“Oh, Spirits,” he gasped as he regained consciousness.

Her eyes widened with alarm. “What is it?”

“I didn’t realize how bad those scars look from this angle.” Their laughter mingled, sounding bizarre and twisted, the wrong person’s laughter coming from inside their own heads. Instinctively, she pressed a kiss to his lips.

“Oo. That was weird.” She placed a hand on her mandibles. “Come on, Shepard’s expecting us.”

“But then we should experiment, eh?” She stifled a laugh as Garrus attempted to flirtatiously flutter her jaw. 

“Shut up, give me your rifle, and try not to be distracted by how good looking you are.”

“Yes, _ma’am!_ ”


End file.
